


He and His Cat

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata is a cat, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's only 20 mins long so please watch it, It's so cute but also heartbreaking, Just watched it and I'm crying, Platonic kagehina for the soul, She and Her Cat -Everything Flows-, She and her cat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: A kitten is saved from hypothermia by a raven-haired elementary school boy. He now does everything that he can to repay the debt he owes to the human for saving his life.





	He and His Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by She and Her Cat -Everything Flows- I thought that would be a cute anime to watch with my mum and it was but it was also sad! Precious kitty doing his best for his depressed human!
> 
> Sorry if the grammar or structure is bad, my blood is currently thicker than ketchup because chronic autoimmune disease is fun, right kids?

I am his cat.

Other cats might laugh at me for saying that but I don’t care. I am his cat and he is my human. We’ve been together for years now and nothing can come between us.

I remember when we first met. I was alone, cold and my orange fur caked in dirt. I had nobody. My mother and siblings just… disappeared. I was scared. Until he saved me, I thought that I would die on this street corner in the little box I found to sit in.

I shivered and let out one last mewl.

A hand took pity on me and carefully cradled me. When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. I could feel his warmth slowly overtake the bitter cold that had sunk into my skin… I was saved. I leaned into his chest and gave a feeble purr as thanks.

I knew that I’d have a great debt to repay but I didn’t mind. He smelled like home, sweat and determination.

I can’t understand what he says, but I feel like I can tell what he thinks pretty well and in that moment we both were thinking the same thing. We were going to be best friends.

-()-

I am his cat.

We got into a comfortable routine once he brought me home. Every morning he’d wake up just before the sunrise. As he stretched, I uncurled from around his feet and we both watched the first rays of sunlight filter into the room before having breakfast. He’d have these weird flake things with milk and I’d get a lovely tin of meat and juices. He liked to mix the flavors up at first to see which one I liked the best.

How do I know that? Ever since then he’s always gotten the shiny blue tins since I rubbed against him profusely as thanks the first time he gave it to me. That was the best flavor by far. It had a picture of some kind of strange legless creature on the side. I’d seen similar creatures by the river with my siblings. We never knew what they were, but clearly they’re delicious to both humans and cats!

He always had this look in his eye as he left, though. It was the same look my mother gave me before she disappeared. I figured out that it was a look of profound sadness.

The world in this little house we called home was perfect. I realized that the world outside it wasn’t. I vowed to help him love the imperfect world outside somehow. I didn’t want to see that regretful look in his beautiful eyes every morning.

The house was almost always empty except for me. Some unwelcome guests like mice would visit, but I made sure they were taken care of before he came home. I learned quickly that humans don’t like mice. I don’t know why, since they’re so tasty… maybe because humans are so much bigger so it’s too much hassle for them? Ah well. Humans are strange.

Before he leaves, I always rub against his legs and he always bends down to give me a scratch. I give him a warm meow, promising to protect the house while he’s gone. I don’t think he can understand my words, either, but he seems to also have a good grip on my thoughts.

I’d spend the day patrolling the house and napping. Sometimes I’d look out the windows and watch the humans walk about. Even though I was born an outdoor cat, I was happy with indoor life. I’d give up the birdsong and flowers in a heartbeat if it meant I could have his affection. So I did.

Sometimes a much taller human would come home. I could see a similar brilliant blue in his eyes, so I figured that he was my human’s father. He smelled like stress, regret and tons of other humans. I learned that humans needed to “work.” The father probably worked so much he never had time at home or with my human. I felt bad for him and strengthened my resolve to erase the sorrow in my human’s eyes.

-()-

I am his cat.

My human was getting bigger, but so were his worries. I could feel the frustration rolling off of him like waves. It got worse every time he came home, smelling like sweat and shampoo. Something was going terribly wrong in the outside world. I wanted to help. I needed to help! I stuck to his side whenever he came home and purred. Some of the crinkles would smooth out, some of the darkness in his eyes fading, but it was never enough.

I felt terrible.

As his cat it was my duty to help him love both worlds. I had to repay the debt I owed him for saving my life on that rainy spring afternoon. It was moments like these that I wish we spoke the same language. I could feel all his negative emotions but I couldn’t tell him that everything would be alright.

So I did the next best thing and stayed by his side, no matter how bad things got.

If he could count on someone being there, maybe he wouldn’t feel so bad.

I meowed my promise that I would never leave him, no matter what. His expression didn’t change. What was going on out there to make him this way…? It tore me up inside.

-()-

I am his cat.

Things took a catastrophic turn for the worse. One day when he came home, his face was completely blank. I gave a small prrt of questioning and then the dam broke. Hot tears streamed down his face and he started screaming about something. I took that as my cue to leap onto his shoulders like a scarf.

This was the first time I’d ever seen him cry. Maybe a sniffle or grunt after I accidentally brush against a new bruise, but never a full-blown cry like this. He doesn’t emote much in the first place so of course I was worried.

All that I could do was purr. Maybe my warmth and weight would help him escape that nightmare he was stuck in now? Maybe my fur would be soothing?

He carefully sat down on the couch so that he wouldn’t hurt me. He made sure he didn’t accidentally lie back on my tail, draped over his shoulder with my back legs. He kept on crying for a good while. I purred the whole time. Eventually he either started feeling better or ran out of tears and instead began scratching my cheeks.

He’s saying something in a voice that’s much too small for him. If only I could know what he was saying… If only I could reply in a way he could understand…

But I am a cat. I can’t do either. I hugged his neck like my life depended on it and he seemed to like that, at least.

Please be okay, human.

-()-

He doesn’t wake up at the usual time the next morning. I’m afraid so I tap his cheek. He grunts and pushes me away.

That’s a first, too.

He’s never pushed me away. He’s never woken up late. Could this be related to yesterday? Was my comfort not enough?

I decide to give him space. There’s so many firsts going on and I don’t know what to think. I don’t want to make things worse but I also don’t want to leave him.

I sit in the doorway as a guardian to the bedroom. It’s close but far at the same time. It gives me time to think about this. It probably has something to do with that ball he likes so much. If he isn’t petting me, he’s tossing that ball. Does he play with other humans with that ball? Probably. Humans seem to like being together. Something must have happened with the other humans.

I look at the cat-sized version of the ball he made for me when I was a kitten. Hmm… Maybe I could cheer him up enough to make breakfast by playing with it? I take a tentative swipe. The little bell inside makes a pleasant tinkling sound. I bat it high into the air. I catch it and throw it again and again until it lands on the bed.

That got his attention! I hop up and bat the ball in front of him. He gets a terribly hurt look and whispers something to me. I think he’s saying that he wishes the humans could be more like me. He then pulls me into a tight hug. I don’t mind since I love the contact and it’s much better than being shoved away.

He still has that hurt look as he gets out of bed, but he has enough energy to make us breakfast. I mewl my thanks as he sets me down to open my tin for me. He pours my food into the fancy glass bowl and I graciously accept. I finish my breakfast before him, strangely, so I wander over to brush against his legs. He gives me a scratch in return.

I expect him to get up and dress for the outside world but he doesn’t. He heads back to bed instead. He… must be really hurt. I leap up and curl right in front of his chest in the perfect petting zone. He lazily scratches my chin with one hand and my belly with the other. It feels nice, but not nearly as much as it usually does. Still, I purr like there’s no tomorrow. Purring always helps me when I’m feeling down.

-()-

I am his cat.

A few days later the taller human hears about my human abandoning the outside world. He comes in the house and stays. I can feel disappointment, pain but mostly sympathy. Did he have troubles with other humans, too? They talk for a long while. My human seems a little better.

The whole time I’m curled up on his lap. I couldn’t be anywhere else. The house holds the three of us for the whole day. That’s never happened before. Even if the father isn’t around much, I can feel how much he loves my human. Maybe he’s away all the time to help my human be happy? Humans do have this strange “money” thing that comes from “work.” From what I understand about “work,” they trade their time in their perfect world for money in the imperfect. What this money does I have no idea but it must be important.

Don’t worry, human. Cats don’t have to work. I will always be here, waiting for you, so go out into that scary imperfect world. You need more than me. You need humans who can talk to you and truly listen back. I try my best, but well… Language barrier.

Then I wonder. What if I were a human? Could I be a better friend? Could I play with the human-sized ball with him? Would he not have this problem with the other humans playing with the human-sized ball?

It hurts. Why wasn’t I a human? Why couldn’t I be the best friend he really needed? Oh cruel fate, bringing me so close to this beautiful human but never letting us truly understand!

No, no, no. I can’t think about stupid stuff like that. I need to help my human get over this. I need to help him to find someone to play with the human-sized ball with him.

I love my human, no matter what. I will be the best friend he could ever ask for until he finds that special human who can do my job better than me. It hurts a little to think that he’ll spend more time with that human instead of me eventually, but it’s what he really needs. A cat can only do so much.

-()-

I am his cat.

The human has a new uniform. This makes the third that I’ve seen. This one looks much better on him. It’s the same color as his hair. I have a good feeling about this new school.

He’s gotten a little better since that disastrous day, but he carries a heavy weight on his shoulders still. No amount of purring will make it go away but I keep on trying anyway. I guess that makes me a stupid cat, but I don’t care. I want to see the shine in his blue eyes again. I want to see that fond smile he gave when he came back home. I want him to be happy.

When he comes back that evening I feel frustration but also hope. A human or maybe a group of humans have his attention. He’s afraid it’ll end up like the old school but he has hope that things will go better.

I hope things go better, too. I stick to his side like glue and purr up a storm.

You deserve happiness, human.

-()-

I am his cat.

I nearly lept out of my fur the first day my human brought another human home. He was tall, almost as tall as my human’s dad, with glasses and pale hair. He smelled like friendly teasing, rocks and just a little bit like a friend.

I greeted him enthusiastically. He snickered and said something to my human, making him roll his eyes and sigh. They soon sat around the table with books and papers. Probably working on school stuff together. My human never seemed to like school stuff except for the ball. He didn’t seem as miserable with two companions, though.

The tall boy started coming over more and more often. I can tell that my human likes them. The light is returning to his eyes and he smiles more.

I wish that I could properly thank the tall human. I do what I can by purring and snuggling. He looks like the kind of guy who hates fluffy things but nope, he’s just as accepting of my cuddles as my human is. He even makes it a point to have my human teach him the spots I like scratched best.

I’m glad my human finally has a human friend.

-()-

I am his cat.

Oh how time has passed… My human has brought over several different humans now. Each one is unique but thankfully they all love me! Sometimes there’ll be multiple human friends over and I’ll get scratched into kitty heaven. It almost seems like things have gone back to when we first met… No, scratch that. Things are much better than when we first met. Not only is he smiling as much as he did then to me, he has human friends to share those smiles with.

We moved out into a small apartment for my human’s new school. It’s smaller than the house, but my human is so proud to have his own space. I don’t mind the change, either. I like the old metal radiators right in front of the windows. When the days get short and cold, they give off plenty of heat.

I’ve gotten slower. I can’t play with the cat-sized balls for as long as I used to, nor can I jump up onto the bed by myself anymore. The human was distressed by this so he made a step for me as soon as he saw that I couldn’t jump high enough.

My human has some of the same friends over, along with some new ones. He always makes sure that they avoid my sore hips when they pet me.

I’m an old cat now. As much as I hate to admit it, I know that I’m slowing down and sleeping longer. At least my human doesn’t mind. I fall asleep on him plenty of times and he’ll gently carry me to our bed.

It’s so nice and warm.

I wish that we could be like this forever, human.

But I’m glad… I was able to help you find human friends. They’ll be able to stay by your side much longer than me.

Thank you, human.

My last wish is that I somehow managed to repay my debt to you all these years later for saving my life.

Good night, human. May we meet again after a long and happy life.

I will be waiting for you like I always have.


End file.
